OS - Terreur Nocturne
by Yunea
Summary: Quand Dumbledore avait dit à Remus que Sirius avait besoin de lui, le professeur était loin de se douter que ce serait aussi dur. Mais Sirius a passé douze ans en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Seulement, Remus est là, maintenant. Slash Wolfstar


**Petit OS prenant place après la fuite de Sirius MAIS dans une réalité où il est allé chez Remus avant la troisième année d'Harry. C'est pas forcément important mais je précise au cas où :)**

 **Ah et je me suis un peu amusé avec le début, mais c'est pas un style que j'utilise souvent ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Pas à moi !**

 **.**

Le _froid l'envahissait. Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres et il resserra sa prise sur ses genoux. Un Détraqueur entra dans sa cellule, laissant une sensation de froid le glacer._

 _Sirius ferma les yeux et tenta de lutter contre les souvenirs qui envahissaient son esprit._

 _Il entra dans la maison en ruine, le cœur battant. Son pied buta contre quelque chose et il baissa le regard._

 _James. C'était James – son corps froid et sans vie._

 _Le prisonnier essaya de chasser la vision de son esprit, en vain._

 _"C'est ma faute. Il est mort et c'est ma faute."_

 _Sirius lutta contre la terreur que lui inspirait le Détraqueur mais ses pensées l'affaiblissaient et il sentit la créature s'approcher plus près, encore et encore plus près. Une main décharnée effleura son visage et Sirius hurla de terreur._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un cri s'échappant de ses lèvres. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit, chez Remus, il se tut et s'assit dans les draps trempés de sueur. L'ancien prisonnier ferma les yeux et des bribes de son rêve – ou bien était-ce des souvenirs ? – revinrent l'assaillir. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accéléra.

 _Une main froide qui s'approchait de lui._

 _Un râle._

 _Froid, si froid…_

Un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches et il se mit à trembler.

 _« Je ne les ai pas tués… »_

 _Les Détraqueurs pullulaient autour de sa cellule, l'emplissant d'un sentiment de désespoir absolu. Il tentait de leur résister mais ils étaient trop nombreux. L'un d'eux enleva sa capuche, s'approchant encore un peu plus de son visage._

 _Sirius n'avait même plus la force de hurler._

 _« Laissez-moi… Pas encore… Non… »_

« Sirius ? »

La voix douce et inquiète de Remus le fit lever la tête et le loup-garou sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le visage pâle et les larmes de Sirius. Ce dernier se recula un peu en le voyant s'approcher, se tendant brusquement en sentant la main de Remus sur sa joue mais se détendit tout aussi vite.

« R-Remus… »

Celui-ci glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius et le prit dans ses bras. « Chhht… Tout va bien, Padfoot. C'est terminé… »

L'ancien prisonnier se blottit contre son ami, les yeux fermés. « J'y arrive pas, Moony. A chaque fois que je m'endors, je… Je vois les Détraqueurs… E-Et j'entends… Je les entends… Ils me disent que c'est ma faute…» Il se remit à pleurer en silence, tremblotant dans les bras du loup-garou et Remus le serra contre lui, caressant son dos, tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas la façon dont il imaginait les retrouvailles avec son amant. Quand Dumbledore lui avait dit que Sirius s'était échappé et avait besoin de lui, Remus savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Il n'avait cependant pas imaginé que Sirius soit aussi brisé.  
Mais Sirius avait passé douze ans en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, avec la pensée que tout le monde, Remus y compris, le considérait coupable.

Il se rendit compte que l'ancien prisonnier s'était calmé et il lui releva doucement la tête, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans les yeux. Sirius s'écarta légèrement de Remus en lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Je reviens. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

Sirius soupira puis se leva. « Je peux pas rester à l'intérieur. Il faut que je sorte. »

Remus eut un sourire triste et acquiesça. Il regarda son amant sortir, une pointe de douleur fichée dans le cœur. Il espérait pouvoir le revoir sourire un jour. Il espérait pouvoir faire disparaître ses peurs mais il comprit en le voyant sortir dans le jardin, tendu, que la tâche serait bien plus ardue que prévu.

Le professeur eut un fin sourire en enfilant une veste. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'occuperait de chasser les peurs de Sirius.  
Il prit une couverture et descendit dans le jardin, s'asseyant aux côtés de Sirius, avant qu'il ne se blottisse contre lui.

Ce-dernier tourna la tête vers lui et eut un faible sourire. « Je savais que tu viendrais, Moon. »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, Pads. On se l'était juré, tu te souviens ? »

Le brun eut un rire doux mais dénué de joie. « J'ai du mal à faire la différence entre les souvenirs et les rêves. »

Remus soupira puis, après les avoir tous deux enveloppé de la couverture, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

« Ça, c'est réel. »


End file.
